quien soy
by ezio2160
Summary: hipo cambiara si volumtad o sera forzado por una nueva especie de dragon abandonado a su amigo y a berk
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos hoy traigo otra historia espero que les guste y sera con una letra mas grande porque me dio la gana de hacerla con esa letra -3-  
d**

un día común y cualquiera en berk pero un grito de una joven vikinga hiso a su madre subir a su habitación y encontrarla llorando

madre de Astrid: hija que sucede estas llorando –abrazando a Astrid y secando sus lagrimas-

Astrid: tuve un sueño horrible hipo se fue derribado de chimuelo y luego el murió en mis brazos –al recordad esa escena de su sueño las lagrimas volvieron al salir-

luego de un rato Astrid se calmo y tomo una ducha y desayuno y se fue a la herrería a ver si estaba su amado hipo luego de encontrarlo trabajando en la herrería lo abrazo por la espalda haciendo que el gritara como una niña

hipo: AHHH –grito del susto la sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y luego de mirar que era Astrid se aleja un poco y se toca el corazón - me querías matar de un susto Astrid o que –gritando un poco-

Astrid: -se acerca a hipo- lo siento sabes que siempre aprovecho una oportunidad para asustar a alguien y mas a ti lo siento hipo –bajando la cabeza-

hipo: -pensando: no me puedo enojar con ella y luego la toma de la cadera y la acerca a ella y la besa- eso te dice que no estoy enojado ni nada solo no me asustes así Astrid

Astrid: menos habla y quiero mas besos hipo –besa a hipo hasta que llega bocón -

docon: interrumpo algo –cambiando su mano para trabajar-

Astrid y hipo: eh nada –se separan y quedan rojos como tomate luego de mirarse mas rojos se ponen los dos-

Astrid: bocón puedo llevarme a hipo solo por hoy –mirando a bocon-

bocón: bueno llévate a hipo pero si se demora en su trabajo es tu culpa podrías vivir con eso en tu mente -riendo un poco mientras afila una espada-

Astrid: claro que podre –toma a hipo de la mano y lo lleva al bosque- bueno hipo ahora estamos tu y yo solos y tu ya sabes que quiero

hipo: quieres tu hacha para practicar –mirandola-

Astrid: no eso no es hipo

hipo en ese caso quieres un abrazo- abraza astrid-

Astrid: podría ser pero no es eso –se acerca mas el joven vikingo-

hipo: -algo sonrojado mira a Astrid como se acerca y la besa- esto querías

Astrid: claro si me enca… -astrid no termino de desir la frase sin que llegaran sus amigos a aruinar el momento

brutacio: soldaditos de amor –molestando a hipo y Astrid-

brutilda: romeo y Julieta - molestando a hipo y Astrid-

luego de eso Astrid le da un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno y luego de aclarar que hacían en bosque y en el mismo lugar-

patapez: hipo hay un problema se acercan unos barcos enemigos por el norte llegaran a berk en 1 dia asique hay que preparar a los dragones y defender la academia

patan: -otra ves intentando conquistar a astrid- llamen a odin que se le escapo una valquiria

Astrid: -golpe a patan en la cara y luego se va con hipo que sale corriendo a informar a su padre de ataque cuando hipo ya llego al gran salón ya están planeando la estrategia para defender berk del ataque luego que hipo se fuera a la herrería a terminar el trabajo y mas de hacer armas y algunas que otras armaduras el se hiso un propia para el y el la noche todos los vikingos estaban alerta hipo estaba despierto en la herrería trabajando sin parar luego hasta que Astrid se acerca el

Astrid : -bosteza por el sueño- por el amor de odin saves que hora es hipo –abrazando a hipo por la espalda a poyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras el trabaja en un armadura mientras ella se quedo dormida y hipo la sienta en una silla y la tapa con una con cuerro que tenia hay a la mano y luego le besa la frente y sigue trabajando por 2 horas mas luego de eso Astrid despierta en la mañana y mira a hipo dormido en el yunque por aver trabaja sin dormir casi nada

Astrid: -mirando como duerme hipo sacándole el pelo que tapa su cara- se ve tan lindo –le besa la frente y en ese momento hipo despierta y la besa a Astrid y ambos se sientan en la silla donde estaba ella sentada y mirandoce con la respiración algo agitada-

hipo: que buena de forma de despertar Astrid – mirándola aun con la respiración acelareda y con el corazón igual y ambos se toman de la mano-

estico y los otros vikingos: perdón si arruino el momento pero hipo tiene que ir a preprar para el batalla -se lleva a hipo mientras el mira astras donde estaba Astrid mientras ella le tiraba un beso el aire y haciendo que hipo se sonroje luego de un rato hipo se puso su nueva armadura y se subió a su conpañero y vieron los barcos llegar la ballata duro 30 minutos pero el minuto de ganar una roca lanzada de un barco enemigo derribo a hipo y chimuelo haciendo caer al mar todos soprendidos y Astrid al borde de llorar al ver la imagen de hipo callendo al mar donde solo chimuelo llego y los enmigos de berk levantaron el caso del hipo y gritando- SU MEJOR GINETE A CAIDO PARA OTRA SERAN TODOS USTEDES JAJAJA –mientras los barcos y Astrid se tiro del rodillas al suelo a llorar y estoico sin palabras al ver como su hijo había muerto todo en berk estaban triste pero nadien como Astrid

Astrid: HIPOOO – gritando su nombre mientras lloraba sin parar-

bueno hasta aqui la historia no se cuando subire la siguiente parte cuando tenga tiempo libre 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos hoy venga en la segunda parte de mi fic y será no un fic no muy largo bueno ahora sigamos con la historia

el día después de la muerte de hipo todos estaban listo para despedir al peor y la ves el mejor vikingo que haya tenido berk

bocón: hoy estamos todos aquí para despedir a hipo el era un alumno maestro de la herrería hijo amigo un buen novio el mejor jinete de dragón que berk haya tenido que tu viaje en el Valhala sea digno de un guerrero para ti hipo –le pasa el arco y una flecha de carbón Astrid y salen algunas lagrimas de su cara-

Astrid: hoy perdimos a un amigo muchos a un compañero el héroe de berk y para mi amor espero volver a verte hipo… -susurra: te amo hipo luego apunta el prende la fecha con fuego y apunta al barco que tenía algunas ropas y su casco y luego dispara y luego sus amigos y otros vikingos disparan dando en el barco mientras la marea llega más lejos de berk el barco en llamas luego que sus amigos abrazan a Astrid para que deje de llorar mas de que ya estaba llorando luego las semanas pasaron el berk ya casi todos habían superado la muerte de hipo todos menos Astrid que aun no podía olvidar la cruel imagen de hipo cayendo al mar y nunca salir otra ves luego que Astrid superara un poco la muerte de hipo al primer año estoico encontró un carta de hipo…

estoico: -entra a la habitación de hipo y mira que hay algo diferente y saque un pedazo de madera que el había cortado de la muralla que tenia escondida un carta la tomo y comenzó a leer…

carta de hipo: padre y Astrid no se quien de los dos encuentre esta carta pero quiero decirle gracias por los mejores 18 años de mi vida y mas a ti padre por a verme cuidado solo sin ayuda de un madre también a bocón por cuidarme a Astrid mejor a todo el mundo que me cuido siempre cuando tenia 13 años regresando el tema quería decirte si lees esto estaré muerto te quiero pedir que nombres a Astrid en mi lugar para tener el cargo de jefe de la academia de dragones y que pata pez tome el lugar de Astrid como su mano derecha y que ella vea la otra mano quien será y que ella cuide y monte a chimuelo y si eres tu padre quien esta leyendo esto dile a Astrid que siempre la amare y ati igual y a todo berk los quiero a todos

atte:hipo…

estoico: hijo…. –las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer aquel rostro de ese rudo fuerte vikingo que solo lloro así después de la muerte de su amada esposa el perdió primero a su esposa y ahora a su hijo estoico se sentía vacio por dentro por no podía quedarse así tenia que ser fuerte por berk y para que la academia de su hijo no se destruya

pasaron dos años en berk Astrid había superado por completo la muerte de hipo menos el dia que se cumplirán 3 años desde su muerte que ese dia era el dia después del primer beso que tuvieron alguna ves esa hermosa pareja de vikingos le celebraría aquel héroe caído

Astrid: patán brutacio brutilda pata pez ayúdame –montando a chimuelo y intento arreglar un agujero en el techo de la academia y luego miro la al horizonte donde venia algunos barcos los mismo que se llevaron la vida de su amado hipo ella sintió en ese momento un ira más grande que cualquiera ragnarok que haya azotado el palacio del mismo Odín pero estaba diferente tenían un jinete que nunca ellos habían visto con un dragón blanco con alguna manchas de roja que eran la sangre de prisioneros de aquello enemigos de berk cuando llegaron a la costa de berk el capitán de bajo y gritando-

capitán: LES DIGE QUE REGRESARIA BERK Y HAORA NO PODRA DETERME

en ese mismo momento cada vikingo montando sus dragones y algunos en suelo preparos para el combate en ese momento bajo un vikingo con armadura tapando todo su cuerpo luego salió Astrid montando a chimuelo y tomando su hacha y lazándola en el momento el jinete misterioso la logra atrapar el hacha de Astrid y la toma Astrid se quedo sin palabras y luego comenzó la batalla los dragones comenzaron a ganar la batalla hasta que jinete misterioso tomo su dragon y se acerco a la jefa de la academia y ella mirando unos ojos verdes sin ningún brillo sin durarlo le dio al ginete haciendo que el se sacara el saco porque tenia un gran herida su casco y destapando su cara y Astrid no pudi moverse al ver quien era ese jinete que era hipo

Astrid: h…hi..hipo –tirando su arma y al ver a hipo en pone de ataque ella no podía lastimar aquien amo tanto pero ella savia que el no era quien controlaba su cuerpo luego miro aquel dragon y le orden a todos que huyeran el capitán no podía creer que su plan había fallado berk se había vuelvo mas fuerte pero el momento cuando hipo había a montar su dragon u grupo de vikingos lo toman y lo tiran al suelo y el dragon salió volando sin hipo todos se quedaron en estado de shock al ver que era hipo y que seguía vivo nadien lo creía se lo llevaron al gran salón pesando que podía ser una amenaza para berk cuando ya se calmaron las cosas hipo había esta luchando por liberarse inluso intento de golpear a sus amigos luego de esa esena se quedo dormido y cuando despertó sintió miedo…

hipo: donde estoy donde eh estado –en ese momento entra Astrid junto a los otros y miran a hipo- Astrid padre –se lavanta pero no puede por la cadenas- encerio me encadenaron ya basta de juego y saquemen eso que tengo que volar con chimuelo y porque se ven tan grande y cambiados los todos

estoico: DEJATE DE MENTIRA SAVEMOS QUE NO ERES HIPO –gritandole-

hipo: pero padre dime que paso después que me golpear con aquella roca que luego de eso no recuerdo nada mas mi mente se puso en blanco y no se que dia es ni que año es solo tengo una confucion en mi cabeza

estoico: pero te vimos morir todos ellos dijieron que moriste y que haces aquí – en ese momento Astrid mira su mentón y mira la sicratriz que tenia- hipo eres tu –abrazando a hipo y el no puede abrazarla por la cadenas-  
hipo:Astrid dime cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que me golpeo esa roca y que hago con esas clase de armadura

Astrid: pasaron 3 años hipo –lo abraza mas fuerte y luego comienza a llorar-

bueno aquí termina la 2 parte espero que les haya gustado que hipo no halla muerto


	3. Chapter 3

**hola perdon por aver estado unos dias sin subir la 3 parte de la historia de quien soy seguimos donde nos quedamos-******

astrid: me dejaste 3 largo años hipo 3 largos y fríos años - le da un bofetada que le queda marcada la mano en su mejilla y luego comienza a llorar y lo abraza sin ninguna intención de soltarlo- 3 años y volviste ami lado

luego de unos largo minutos Astrid suelta a hipo que tenia todo su hombro mojado por las lagrimas de Astrid y luego que se miraran unos segundos Astrid se acerco a hipo para besarlo-

Astrid: espero que aun seas bueno besando hipo –lo besa y luego que acercaran mas Astrid empezó a meter a apoco su lengua y tocando la lengua de hipo y los dos muy rojos-

estoico: hipo Astrid eh no están los dos solos para que se den besos tan apasionados y si se que no sean besado en 3 años pero ahora no es el momento –toma a Astrid de los hombros y los separa a los dos-

hipo: Astrid cuando me saquen la esposas hay iremos al bosque a recuperar los años perdidos – mirándola y haciendo que Astrid se sonroje-

luego de 30 hora que hablaron le dieron el permiso a hipo para salir y comenzó a recorrer la nueva berk para hipo y cuando se fue a la academia se vio a chimuelo mirando al mar esperando que si jinete regresara algún dia luego hipo grito su nombre haciendo que chimuelo se alegrara y saliera corriendo y tirando al suelo a hipo y lamiéndole la cara y luego recostando tu cabeza en todo el pecho del joven vikingo-

hipo: amigo me aplastas –hablo con algo de dificultad por el peso de la cabeza de chimuelo luego que el saliera vio que estaba mucho mas grande y con las alas mas largas y fuertes luego intento montar a chimuelo pero no podía porque si pierna no podía hacer que su cola se moviera porque esta puesta para que Astrid volara luego que cambiara la silla junto al mecanismo hipo y Astrid salieron a volar por unos minutos que luego se trasformaron horas-

hipo: -tomando la mano de Astrid y luego de besarle la mejilla- aun no me creo que pasaron 3 años Astrid

Astrid: hipo… -se acomoda en su pecho para sentir su corazón y haciendo que el se sonroje- te extrañe mucho hipo cada dia tenia la misma pesadilla de tu cayendo al mar – comienza a llorar en su hombro-

hipo: -acaricia su cabello y luego le levanta el mentón y luego la besa luego de un beso largo y apacionado

luego de varios minutos los dos besándose deciden regresar a la aldea luego cuando se fueron a dormir hipo al entrar a su habitación estaba igual que hace 3 años atrás comenzó a probar su ropa y toda la quedaba pequeña asique tubo que cortar las mangas a algunas y estirarlas pero algunos pantalones aun le quedaban pero un poco pequeños para le servían para unos días para ir a comprar mas tela luego en la mañana cuando salió a aver a Astrid se encuentra ella siendo besada por otro vikingo en ese momento el hipo sintió como su corazón se partia en pedazos cuando Astrid habrio los ojos al terminar su beso vio a hipo y corrió a explicarle las cosas y cuando ella hablo-

Astrid: hipo no es lo que parece el no es mi novio -mirandolo a los ojos cuando el otro vikingo la abraza por atrás-

vikingo: cariño quien es el –aleja a Astrid de hipo-

hipo: … -se da la vuelta y camina a otra dirrecion tomando una vieja hacha que encontró y se fue al bosque pero Astrid lo seguía cuando vio a hipo llorar en un roca se intento hacer pero luego tomo el hacha la comienzo a lanzar contra un árbol Astrid se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenia haora hipo y lo abrazo por la espalda-

Astrid: hipo dejame explicar…. –no termino de hablar hasta que resivio una bofetada de hipo y el llorando y gritándole-

hipo: SAVIA QUE TU NUNCA ME AMASTE QUE SOLO JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y CUANDO ME FUI ESOS 3 AÑOS TE FUISTE CON OTRO NUNCA TE PERDONARE ASTRID HOFFERSON JAMAS –luego el vikingo salió y golpeo a hipo en la cara un gran error de su parte-

vikingo: DEJA A MI NOVIA¡ -a punto de darle otro golpe cuando hipo lo golpe en el estomago y luego le da un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente el momento Astrid se quedo quieta son moverse y luego al ver como cada vez hipo se alegaba mas y mas se tiro al suelo de rodilla y comenzando a llorar porque ahora había recuperado a su amor pero el ahora la odia a ella los días pasaron y Astrid cada vez que intentaba hablar con hipo él se largaba del lugar dejándola sola mientras aquel vikingo había dejado berk por un pelea que tuvo ese mismo día con Astrid haciendo que la dejara luego a los 20 días que hipo odiara a Astrid hubo el mismo ataque pero estaba el capitán reto a hipo y al momento que se presento el mismo dragón comenzó a controlar a poco su mente cuando hipo intentaba no atacar a nadie tomo a alguien del cuello con mucha fuerza y al momento de mirar a a quien era tenía tomada a Astrid que cada vez no podía respirar menos y cayendo cada segundo en la muerte y hipo intentado con su otro mano bajarla pero no podía-

capitán: veamos si eres tan fuerte como para matar a esa mujer y recuerda ellos nunca te quisieron nunca fuiste parte de su pueblo para ellos pero eres bienvenido con nosotros hipo –sonreía maléficamente mientras veía como Astrid daba sus últimos alientos cuando dejo de respirar el dragón soltó la mente de hipo y el al intentar que Astrid volviera a respirar no puedo el abrazo su cuerpo y lo movía a cada lado-

hipo: ast…Astrid vamos despierta dime que es otra broma tuya –cuando vio que no respondía Astrid las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y algunas lagrima cayeron en la cara de Astrid sin ninguna respuesta suya cuando el capitán comenzó a regresar a su nave y todos mirando la triste escena de el pobre vikingo que fue usado para el mismo matar a la única mujer que amo le partió el corazón a todos pero hipo soltó el cuerpo de Astrid y se lo dio a sus padre y el tomando su hacha se la lanzo al capitán dándole a poco centímetros de su cabeza y el tomando otra hacha caminado con un ira más grande que el poder del mismo thor reto al capitán a un duelo el acepto cuando comenzó el combate hipo tenía la ventaja hasta que él le hiso un gran corte en el abdomen pero eso no hipo que dejaba y él lo tenía derrotado el suelo con cortes en su cara manos y piernas él decía-

hipo: no te matare pero te dejare con algo en tu mente y algo que no me olvidaras jamás- entierra el hacha en el brazo del capitán haciendo que el perdiera aquel brazo y cuando los soldados se lo llevaron para curarlo hipo se fue con los padres de Astrid y ellos mirándolo y su madre con su padre llorando por la pérdida de su única hija hipo llorando desconsolada mente luego de 3 horas comenzó el funeral de Astrid cuando le prendieron fuego al barco de madera hipo sigue el pequeño barco hasta que se consume completamente y se hunde el mar cuando el regreso a aver con corazón partido en miles de pedazos se fue a la herrería a su parte del taller y vio un dibujo que tenia de Astrid y lo tomo y lo guardo y salió y se fue el mismo lugar donde fue su primer beso y el miraba el lugar y luego sus manos con las cuales mato a su amada a Astrid luego de eso se sentó en un ropa y comenzó a decirse a si mismo-

hipo: quien soy… soy de berk o un traidor… jinete de dragones… asesino de la única mujer que ame…que clase de basura soy –caminado a un acantilado y luego de despedirse se tiro al vacio cuando su cuerpo toco el agua el despertó el mismo dia que el supuestamente había muerto y se miraba todo y vio a chimuelo dormido como siempre y el sudando y con la respiración acelerada se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo y cuando llego a la casa de los hofferson fue recibido por su madre preguntando

madre de Astrid: que haces a esta hora hipo y Astrid aun no despierta y cuando logro entrar y subir a la habitación de Astrid ella había dormida y hipo la miro que esta dormiendo y respirando lo aguanto las ganas y la abrazo y ella despertó el momento-

Astrid: h..hipo que haces en mi habitación a esta hora y no me mires aun estoy con mi ropa para dormir – se tapaba con las sabanas para que no la viera y hipo lo toma del mento y la besa luego de un largo rato los dos se separa y hipo la abraza-

Astrid: - sonrojada- y porque fue ese beso pero me gustaría despertar así todos los días –besando otra ves a hipo al terminar se abrazan-

hipo: -susurando- todo fue un mal sueño gracias por seguir con migo Astrid te amo…..


End file.
